Forum:R.I.P. to Eliminate
http://getsatisfaction.com/ngmoco/topics/why_the_glitch_cant_be_patched This game is over, thanks to PSPKyle. Enjoy being granted your death wish Kyle. Falzarfz2 07:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That sucks badly ZarthG 08:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I officially hate PSPKyle. Scarface.Shifter 08:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Damn it. Everythings screwed now... ZarthG 08:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ...Did everyone seriously used this? Jkjway 18:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) YES! In my games 1-2 people would always have infinite sprinters, but i beat them anyways since their "actual skill" is much lower :P Scarface.Shifter 18:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I just played a game, now that everyone abuses mods, i HAVE to buy a sprinter to destroy these loosers. Scarface.Shifter 18:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I tested it, and it doesn't work 100% of the time. But you can't say you know they use it because they have sprinters; they could've just bought another one when it expires. Jkjway 18:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you guys want to start a list of abusing players? Scarface.Shifter 18:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) it isnt over the those people are starting to switch to the ripper and now they cant get a hit since they move to fast and the once with the mag rails are so easy to kill just jump over them turn around and shoot xabi300 18:39, june 22, 2010(UTC) No offense, but you obviously don't know what this is about. Let's keep it that way. Jkjway 20:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Who cares? So they patch a glitch. I don't care, I don't use it. I'm in it to play the game, not to be on the scoreboards... Besides, I've actually faced this infamous "Ulli" once on an unenergized match... I won, 10-3. MasterStrategist. MasterStrategist, i don't think you understand. It's that they CAN'T patch this glitch and an idiot just told players about it. They will figure it out and word will spread like wildfire Falzarfz2 07:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Eliminate really has a lot of glitches. Armouredknight 08:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks like this game will be overrun by cheaters soon. Armouredknight 08:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I see the problem now... MasterStrategist. No need to worry folks! Real skill isn't about numbers. It depends on how well they can fight. Let those cheaters use the glitch. No one enjoys anything when they cheat. Armouredknight 15:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) What you do meed to worry about is how much you want to throw your ipod touch at the wall after putting up with some idiot breaking the sound barrier while running circles around you. For 20 games in a row. -jvossy It's funny how people with abusive mods just stand there asking for their heads to be picked off by a Ripper. I actually laughed at a guy who thought those boxes in Rooftop provide cover and camped behind one waiting for me; instead i just shot his head off that was sticking out :P (Hint of the day: Begin to use your rare mods if you still want to enjoy the game like you have before, if you don't have mods play co-op)Scarface.Shifter 19:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I never thought of it that way. In that case, I'll better use all my mods. Armouredknight 04:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll better upgrade my mag-rail's rate of fire if they are using sprinter mods. Armouredknight 08:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Armouedknight, you do realize skill as a number is quite important right? Lower skilled players look up to higher ones and it looks horrible to have a low skill number, i know i get frustrated if my skill on either account dips below 9000 and the large amount of time it takes to get back up is quite a pain. It took me 12 games on my noob account to get it to 9100, only to have the servers glitch and roll me back to where i was when the day began (8987). This glitch would allow users to get higher than they can and swamp the leaderboards, which players are supposed to look up to. It also misleads players and will of course turn the game into trash. The rise in skill of noobs using this would mean that other noobs who are unaware of this would also skill up if they can beat the glitchers. That effectively kills the game. Falzarfz2 09:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, then I apologise for my mistake. Armouredknight 16:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) This is freaking hilarious! PSPKyle 20:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *ahem* no it isnt... Bondzox So let me see if I get this glitch right. Lag is causin people to join games late, but only by a bit so they can don't lose their mods and lose a negligible amount of game time, giving them an advantage? Is this something that can happen involuntarily? cuz i noticed i've been joinin a buncha games latley recently. I thought I was gettin lucky but am I unknowingly using this glitch?Jobriq 19:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC)